


Weak Spot.

by SxDxB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, Sam Winchester is a Campbell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Most hunters go through this life alone, terrified of losing someone they love. Others find it easier to navigate the waters if they have someone to lean on-someone who understands the life.





	1. Sink or Swim Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my AU in which, Sam & Dean aren't brothers. Sam is Sam Campbell and Dean is Dean Winchester. They're also close in age- Also takes place in their teen years.-  
Please enjoy & Leave me some love,  
Comments & Kudos appreciated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One vampire, one not so trained in the field hunter. What could possibly go wrong?

A loud thud echoed through the abandoned barn as Sam Campbell's body hit the wall knocking the wind out of him,he fell to the floor, leaning back against the wall. Hazel hues searched desperately for his machete which, of course, it was just out of the lanky teens reach. The vampire sauntered over to Sam, it seemed so smug as it leaned down to Sam's level. "Ya know for a minute there i thought '_hey this kid has potential to be a vampire_.'" The blood sucker said as it wiped away some of its own blood. Sam had punched the bloodsucker in the face which then prompted said creature of the night to throw him around like a rag doll. Sam had no back up-his grandfather, Samuel, thought this would be a good way to introduce him to the '_battlefield_''.  
  
One vampire, one not so trained in the field hunter, what could possibly go wrong? Samuel seemed to think it was fine. One of those '_throw em in and let em figure it out' _type of teaching moments_.'_Sam was no stranger to the hunting life, he grew up in the life, as did his mother Mary and both of his grandparents. However, Mary had always been so adamant about keeping Sam out of the line of fire. Sam had been placed on research duty and for the most part he was okay with that. Mr.Campbell had other ideas though, he was determined to throw Sam into the deep end. As a Campbell he was going to hunt in the field- just as the others in the family did. When Mary left on a case of her own, that's when Mr.Campbell decided to throw Sam into the deep end. The parting comment had been"_Sink or Swim kid._" 

Sam knew everything there was to know about vampires at that point in time. Sam had read over a dozen lore books and rather than a stake to the heart, the best way to kill a bloodsucker was to cut off their head. Sam knew this, but, he hadn't done it before. Sure, he had been on other hunts. Mostly just hauntings-ghost- The typical salt n' burn the bones. Mr.Samuel Campbell thought it was about time that his grandson, Sam, got out there and took on other monsters. Against his daughter's wishes that's what he went ahead and did. 

Which is what led to this point in the young hunter's sixteen years of life. A vampire he had pissed off by punching, was now tossing him around like a rag doll. The bloodsucker picked Sam up and threw him against an old rusty car, Sam's lanky frame hit the hood-hard- once again knocking the wind out of the poor kid. "Now you little shit.."The vampire growled. "Now you're just looking like a quick snack."The bloodsucker grabbed Sam's ankle pulling him down the hood of the car. "I'm going to enjoy sucking you dry."Sam kicked at the bloodsucker trying his hardest to get away from it.

"Get your fuckin' hands off of me ya fanged freak." Sam kicked again managing to temporarily get free, he quickly got off the hood of the car and made a run for his machete, the vampire whipped around and tackled Sam. "NO! Get off of me." Sam squirmed. The vampire dragged the lanky teen back before hauling him and slamming him against the wall. 

"Listen here you little shit."The vampire started."I think i will turn you and watch you suffer."Sam struggled but the vampire was a lot stronger. "No!"Sam squirmed. 

In the blink of an eye the vampire's head was gone and the body fell limp to the ground, Sam ended up falling to the ground like a sack of potatoes. The young hunter was baffled. Had his grandfather come to help him? The stunned hunter finally managed to look up only to see another boy.

This boy looked to be about Sam's age; short brown hair and green eyes. Just about as lanky as Sam was, maybe a little shorter, a little stronger too. The boy wore a black hoodie, a Led Zeppelin t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and to finish it off, the classic black and white converse. The boy looked from the vampire corpse to Sam's face, his brow arched as he spoke. "Did it bleed into your mouth? or anything?" 

Sam slowly shook his head before figuring out how his voice worked again."No."

The next thing Sam knew he was being offered a calloused hand; Sam reached up and grabbed ahold of that hand, the boy hauled him up. He seemed to be looking Sam over for any serious damage. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I think i'll live."Sam replied as he dusted himself off.

The stranger picked up the other machete and tested the weight of it before inspecting the sharpness. "You will be now."the stranger said before offering the machete back to Sam."Pretty bold of you to come after a bloodsucker without backup." 

"It wasn't really my idea."Sam retorted as he took the machete back. 

"Then why were you here?"

"My grandfather had this great idea- this whole sink or swim thing." Sam mumbled with a roll of the eyes. 

"Is he trying to get you killed? have you ever even been on a hunt before?"

"I think he's just trying to get me used to the other parts of the life."Sam shrugged. "I've been on hunts." Sam said a little defensively. "Mostly just ghost though." Sam rubbed his arm feeling a little awkward. He knew this hunt was a horrible idea,but his grandfather didn't seem to care. 

"You've only hun-"the stranger paused."What do you mean?" 

"Well, I mostly do all the research."Sam explained."So logically, i know how to kill most things that go bump in the night.."

"But actually killing them is something you haven't done yet."The stranger finished.

"Yeah."Sam nodded.

The stranger nodded slowly as the two of them excited the barn. 

"Do you need a ride?" the stranger asked as he pulled keys out of his pocket.

"I don't even know your name."Sam said as he winced-being tossed around like a rag doll made one sore.- 

"Names Dean. Dean Winchester." Dean replied giving the other a smile. "and yourself?"

"Sam, Sam Campbell."

"So Sam, Do you need a ride?"Dean asked again as he held up his keys.


	2. Can I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it the start of an unbreakable bond between the boys? Only time would tell.  
Dean helps Sam hone his knife throwing skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter 2 of weak spot!
> 
> Leave me some love.  
Comments & Kudos appreciated.

Since the vampire hunt Sam had gone back to hauntings, he took care of a few different ghost cases. Now Mary was gone again but this time rather than leaving him with his grandparents, she left him with a man named Bobby Singer. Bobby was family friend- a hunter- Sam had been here a few times ever since he was little, Bobby became this sort of uncle to him. Most times when Sam was at Bobby's it was his job to find any and all information about whatever monster they were hunting, this time was a little different. Sam didn't have to research anything at the moment, it was nice to have a little break but, on the other hand Sam got a little bored. The teen had gone through several books already as he awaited Bobby's return. Sam was laying on the couch with a lore book in hand, studying it's content. When the door opened he assumed it was Bobby and didn't even bat an eye, he was half right and maybe Bobby hadn't told him the whole reason he had gone out for grub. 

"You got more food than usual uncle Bobby." this vaguely familiar voice said.

Sam shifted on the couch looking toward the dark kitchen as he closed the lore book, he observed for a moment. Bobby put the bags of take out on the counter as the other closed the door.  
  
"What's the occasion?" The boy asked. "No occasion."Bobby replied gruffly. "Just happen to have another mouth to feed." There was silence for a moment. "Shit, Bobby, if you have somebody over, I can go outside for a while."That earned the boy a laugh."Dean, it's not like that."The elder hunter said as he dug around the bag of food.  
  
"Sam! Foods here." Bobby called out. Dean arched a brow as Bobby handed him one of the wrapped burgers. "Sam?" Dean asked. "My other boy."Bobby said fondly. Sam and Dean were like the sons Bobby Singer never had and he treated them as such. At Bobby's they could be somewhat normal-even just for a little while. 

Sam pushed himself up and made his way toward the kitchen, he leaned against the doorframe as he looked toward Bobby expectantly, he hadn't been warned about anybody else coming over. "Here Sam."Bobby said pulling out a wrapped burger and a small salad, he knew Sam liked his greens, unlike Dean. Sam took the offered food but his gaze never left Bobby. "Just a food run?"Sam asked finally. Dean turned toward Sam and a little smile spread across his lips. "This is Sam?" he mused. "Sam Campbell right?"Dean asked as he unwrapped his burger. "Right, and you're Dean."Sam mused as reached for the plastic fork Bobby offered him. "You two know each other?" Bobby asked a little surprised. "I saved his bacon on a hunt a few months ago- Vampire."Dean said with a mouthful. "The hunt your grandfather pushed you into?"Bobby asked. Sam simply nodded as he took a seat at the table.The entire thing made Bobby's blood boil, as well as Mary's when they found out. Sam wasn't ready for a hunt like that and Samuel Campbell should have known better- part of the reason Sam was shipped off to Bobby's.

"I would have told you before i left, but, his old man called when i was half way down the road."Bobby explained."I couldn't say no."Bobby had his eye on Sam, trying to gauge his reaction, Sam seemed alright with it. which made Bobby relax a little. Dean took a seat across from Sam as Bobby pulled out the rest of the food. It was weird that it felt somewhat like a family dinner-or at least what Dean assumed a family dinner would be like. Neither of the young hunters thought they'd cross paths again, fate seemed to have other plans in store for them. Not that either of them seemed to mind, this life could get lonely sometimes- as an adult.- so one could only imagine how these kids felt when their parents left for days. It was sort of exciting to have someone else around, someone the same age or at least close in age. Dean decided to break the ice.  
  
"Hunt any other vampires recently?" the question was directed at Sam. Sam glanced up from his food. "No. Back to ghost."he shrugged. Dean pursed his lips in thought.  
  
"Why aren't you on a hunt now?"Dean asked. "Could ask you the same thing."Sam retorted.  
  
Deans brow arched and he shrugged."Dad said it wasn't my hunt and he called uncle Bobby."  
  
That was a nice way of saying that Dean and his father were butting heads and John needed to get him out of his hair for a while.  
Bobby of course took him in without a second thought. Sam nodded at the others words.  
  
"My mom figured it was best if i sat this one out for now."Partly because she was still fuming about the solo vampire hunt.

After dinner they all headed upstairs,Dean had unpacked his duffle in his own room and settled in, while Sam took to laying on his own bed with an open notebook in front of him, pen in hand as he jotted down a few things. Bobby was getting ready to settle in for the night, as it was already pretty late. The elder hunter did a quick check in with the boys. "Why don't you give the books a rest for the night Sam?"Bobby asked. Sam glanced up from his notebook, he debated on arguing but, he had to admit that he'd had his nose buried in lore books all day. "Okay."Sam finished what he was writing and then closed the notebook, he marked the page in the lore book before putting them both aside. Bobby walked over to him as Sam got underneath the blankets, Bobby gave him a smile as ruffled Sam's hair. "Get some shut eye kiddo." Sam smiled sleepily. "Night uncle Bobby." "Night kiddo."Bobby flicked the lights off as he exited the room.

Dean folded his last shirt finally getting everything put away when Bobby leaned on his door frame."You wanna tell me what's going on with you and your old man?"The elder hunter asked. Dean dropped his duffel onto the floor and then kicked it under his bed before turning to Bobby."It's nothin' Bobby." Dean shrugged as he reached for his hoodie. "Didn't sound like nothin' when he called me." Dean ran his fingers through his hair in thought before finally deciding to let it out."He's so stubborn sometimes and i swear he thinks i'm stupid half the time. I know what i'm talkin' about ya know? He talks over me or pretends he didn't hear a damn thing i said." Dean folded his arms. There were times that Dean and John would have it out, they'd yell at each other and a time or two it got physical. It had gotten physical earlier,but, Dean kept it to himself. That was another thing Bobby didn't need to be worrying about. "I know how to do the job Bobby and he keeps treating me like i don't know shit."Dean huffed as he sat on the bed. Bobby sighed as he went to sit beside Dean. "He pushes me and then when i explode at him he gets pissed at me."Dean said defeated. Bobby put a hand on Dean's shoulder."Being on the road all the time and in confined spaces together for so long, you're bound to drive each other crazy. I'm sure he knows that you're capable of doin' the job Dean. You just have to remember he's trying to look out for you, you are still his kid-doesn't matter how old you get." Dean's shoulders dropped as he listened to Bobby- he was always so wise, Dean admired that about him.- "Take the time and distance to cool off and then try to talk to him." Bobby advised. "For now, how about you get some shut eye yeah?"he asked as he pulled Dean against his chest. Dean leaned against him and slowly nodded. "Okay."It was a hug of sorts and Dean appreciated it. "Thank you Bobby."Dean pulled back giving Bobby a tired smile. "Get some sleep."Bobby said as he ruffled Deans hair before exiting the room, he flicked off the light and retreated to his own room.

The smell of eggs and bacon rolled through the Singer house and of course, Dean's stomach growled,the teen rolled out of bed and followed the smell to the kitchen. Bobby was plating up said breakfast as Dean wandered over to the coffee pot. "Smells so good."the teen mused as he reached for coffee cup."What time is it?"Dean poured himself a cup of coffee. "almost seven."Bobby replied as he put a plate on the table, Dean sat right in front of it with his fresh cup of coffee."Too early."Dean muttered. "Maybe for you."Bobby mused."Sam's been up since six." Deans face twisted in disgust at the mention of the early hour. "Why?" Bobby shrugged. "I'm not sure, maybe he couldn't sleep or somethin'."Bobby shrugged as he put the second plate on the table. "Where is Sam anyway?" Dean asked curiously. "Think he's outside- something about taking a morning walk." Bobby paused. "Wanna let him know breakfast is ready?" Dean sipped his coffee as he glanced toward Bobby, he set the cup down and gave a nod."Sure."Dean took a piece of bacon and wandered outside to find Sam.

It must have rained the night before you could smell it in that South Dakota air, crisp and rather refreshing if you asked Dean. Green hues scanned the surrounding area, somewhere off in the distance through the woods you could hear a stream running with how quiet the morning was. Dean ventured outside further until he caught a glimpse of Sam, he paused, Sam looked concentrated on something but Dean wasn't sure what. Brow raising curiously as he got a little closer,Sam was practicing knife skills from what Dean could make of it. These old seats from some car were sitting there just waiting to be used for practice, Sam eyed one of the seats and threw the knife at the seat. It didn't seem to be the place Sam wanted to hit, he huffed, narrowed his eyes and picked up another knife and threw it harder.The knife missed and hit the other seat Sam let out an annoyed sigh, walked over picking up both knives.Dean finished his bacon and wiped his hands on his jeans before making his way over to Sam."You know there's a little trick to this."Dean said as he reached for one of the knives."Can i?" Sam looked at Dean before handing over one of the knives. "Clear your head Sam."Dean said as he stood in Sam's place, he took a moment before throwing the knife at the seat hitting the sharpied X. Dean put his hand out for the other knife, Sam handed it over before folding his arms across his chest. "I tried." Sam mumbled. Dean threw the second knife hitting the sharpied X on the second chair. Dean turned to look at Sam.

"You're not tryin' hard enough Sam."Dean went over to collect the knives. "Here."Dean handed them over,he grabbed Sams shoulders moving him to the place he had been standing before. "Dean.."Sam said."Shush."Dean said as he stood beside Sam."Just trust me."Sam was quiet then. Dean continued."Hold up the knife." Sam did and as he did, Dean corrected his hold. "Trust me."Dean repeated as green hues met hazel ones. "Okay."Sam mumbled. Dean took ahold of Sam's hand to show him the movements he had displayed before."In the heat of the moment you're not going to think about it."Dean said."You just eye your target and let it fly." Sam glanced toward Dean, their close proximity was a little distracting to Sam. "Got it?"Dean asked. Sam nodded."Eye your target and let it fly."he mimicked. Dean stepped back giving Sam space.

Sam tore his gaze from Dean and did exactly as the other said, he eyed the black x on the seat and threw the knife. It was close but not exact. "Relax, it takes practice." Dean piped up as he caught Sam's irritated face. "Clear your head and try again."Dean instructed. Sam took in a deep breath doing as he was told. The second knife hit the black x on the second seat and Sam's face lit up, he looked from the seat back to Dean. "Don't get too cocky Sam, you might not get it next time but that's okay. You got one and that's good." Dean gave him a smile as Sam walked over to collect the knives."Just keep that up and you'll get better."Dean mused as he made his way back toward the house. 

"Hey Dean.."Sam started.

"Yeah?"Dean turned toward Sam curiously.

"Thanks."Sam held the knives up.

"Sure thing sasquatch."Dean said playfully."Oh and breakfast is ready so.."Dean gestured toward the house with his head.

Sam decided he'd pick this up after breakfast, which was around the same time he decided that maybe having Dean around was a good thing. Sure Mary and others in the Campbell family had taught him a few things,but,Sam felt behind in this aspect of hunting. Maybe Dean could help him catch up.  
  
"Dean." Sam said as he caught up to the other.

"Yeah?"Dean asked.   
  
"Do yo- would you teach me more?"Sam asked.  
  
Dean arched an eyebrow curiously."More knife skills?"he asked.   
  
"Well, not just that."Sam said a little ashamed he was having to ask. Dean seemed to understand what he meant and after a moment he nodded.  
  
"Sure, i'd be happy to."Dean nudged Sam playfully causing the other to smile as they walked into Bobby's place. After breakfast they'd go back to knife skills and then they'd develop a game plan-neither knew how long they'd be at Bobby's, but, they decided they would make the best of it. Sam would learn different skills from Dean and Dean would learn a few 'study' tricks from Sam. Bobby was a helping hand if they needed it and he was also their reminder to take a break and enjoy the time off. Was it the start of an unbreakable bond for the boys? Only time would tell. 


	3. Expect The Unexpected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean teaches Sam that there's more to hunting than just weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think season 1 episode 1 the very first fight- you'll know when you get to it.
> 
> Enjoy!  
Leave me some love,  
comments & kudos appreciated.

It's been two months since Sam has last seen Dean and he kind of missed having somebody his age around. It had nothing to do with the fact that Dean was also really cute and the guy smelled really good. It had everything to do with the fact that Sam felt a connection to someone his age and it made him feel less lonely, not to mention that Dean seemed to be the only one who would help him learn other hunting tactics. Sam may come from a family of hunters but they were divided on what they wanted Sam to do, Mary stuck to her original plans for Sam- keeping him out of the line of fire as much as she could, Samuel threw Sam into the deep end any chance he had. Sam was about tired of being put in the middle of his mother and his grandfather's tug of war. If he couldn't rely on his own family to teach him the basics then he'd outsource from someone who was happy to teach him,Sam rather be prepared for anything,than be the damsel in distress.

Training was hard when you weren't always with your trainer. Sam and Dean had to make use of any and all time they had,when, they happened to end up at Bobby's around the same time. There was a big difference in how these two had been raised; Sam was treated like a kid in a family full of hunters. Mary would do her damned best to be sure he son wasn't out there fighting on the front lines and his grandfather would take every open opportunity to throw Sam right to the front of the line. Maybe Samuel was distracted by the ongoing argument he had with his daughter,but, either way it wouldn't end well for Sam if that were the case. Samuel tended to overlook basic training,he expected Sam to figure it out. Sam was a smart kid and he could no doubt figure it out,but,every other hunter in the family was properly trained. Dean on the other hand; came from a line of mechanics who were forced into the life after a series of unfortunate events. John Winchester had been a marine and when they started the hunting life? Well, Dean was raised like a warrior, always prepared to be on the front lines. Dean knew a million different tricks when it came to hunting and weapons, he was smart and quick on his feet in the heat of the moment. Dean had been forced to practice with weapons and read lore for as long as he could remember,unlike his father though,when Dean was teaching you anything he was taking his time and making sure you understood it.

Bobby Singer's place was like a second home to both Sam and Dean, they both had their own rooms and Bobby was there for them but he also gave them space when needed. It was almost like _being normal_ for a short amount of time. Sam and Dean ended up at Bobby's again. Both randomly this time and Bobby wasn't there when they arrived. Sam had been the first to arrive and he had dropped his duffel bag in his room by the time Dean waltzed in.Dean was passing by Sam's room, the teen paused and took a few steps back.  
  
"Hey Sam!"Dean said.  
  
Sam whipped around before relaxing."Hey!"he replied.  
  
"Fancy meetin' you here."Dean said sarcastically. Sam laughed and shook his head. "Funny."he mused. Dean grinned. "I try."he shrugged before heading to his room.  
  
After a moment, Sam wandered down the hall. Sam leaned against Deans doorframe as he watched the other drop his bag. "Do you know when Bobby will be back?"Dean asked. "When i called him he said he was a few hours out, so he probably won't be back until late."Sam sighed. Dean nodded."Good to know."after a beat Dean looked toward Sam."So we have time to kill, do you feel like picking up your training?"Sam shrugged."I think i've got knife and gun skills down fairly well." Sam admitted.  
  
There had been plenty of times Sam had snuck away to practice, he had done it exactly how Dean had shown him. "That's good. We can test that later."Dean stood in front of Sam."There's other things to learn." Dean had to look up ever so slightly to meet Sam's eyes, Sam may have been younger but he was taller. Dean arched a brow as interest seemed to cross Sam's face."Like?" "Follow Me."Dean grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled him out of the bedroom,Sam followed and did his best to ignore the fact that Deans touch sent this little spark through him.

They made space in Bobby's living room for something that Dean wouldn't tell Sam about just yet, once they had cleared enough space, Dean turned to Sam. "Weapons is only part of hunting, you have to quick on your feet and you have to be ready to throw a punch. Sometimes with vampires, werewolves,ghouls or other things you get up close and personal. You need to know how to use your fist in the ol' fashion hand to hand combat."Dean explained.  
  
"Hit me."Dean prepared himself. "What? No. I'm not gonna hit you."Sam looked at Dean like he was crazy. "Hit me."Dean repeated as he punched Sams arm. Sam eyed him."Seriously?" Dean nodded. Sam made a move to hit him but Dean dodged it and hit Sam. Dean wasn't using full strength since it was only practice. Sam eyed Dean for a moment before making another attempt to hit him,Dean dodged the hit again."Are you even trying?"Dean asked. Sam huffed as he balled his fist and took a swing at Dean, Dean caught his fist and arched a brow."Where's the fire Sam?"Dean dropped his fist before jabbing Sam two times in the sides."Get angry if you have to." Sam took a moment to regroup before actually trying to hit Dean for real,Dean had this surprised look on his face when Sam hit his arm-the kid hit hard.- Dean gave the most innocent seeming smile before punching Sam just as hard as he had punched. Sam stared at Dean for a moment,they went back and forth a few times.Sam dodged a few hits and managed to get a few in on Dean."Look at you Sam."Dean grinned as he dodged another punch."Gettin' the hang of this."he mused as he hit Sams side. Sam retaliated and the fight-despite being practice-started to feel more real. 

One particular move ended up in an interesting position,Sam made a move to punch Dean and Dean caught his wrist after dodging the punch, he then twisted Sam's arm behind his back. Deans mouth was right by Sam's ear when he spoke."Nows a good time to expect the unexpected,Sammy."Dean mused. With Sam's arm like this,there was no getting out of it, unless Sam wanted to pay a trip to the hospital. Which he did not."You mean like your neat little trick here?"Sam arched a brow. Dean let go of Sam's wrist."Exactly." The fact that Dean had just called Sam 'Sammy' almost went unnoticed, it would have gone unnoticed if Sam didn't notice all the little things this Winchester did. Sam said nothing about the nickname, instead he just tried to one up Dean with some sneaky moves he was making up. Some worked- some didn't. Sam was learning though and Dean felt proud. 

Sam and Dean ended up practice fighting randomly throughout the next few days,Dean would spring a surprise attack on Sam and Sam was getting better at handling them,he was getting quicker and might Dean even say stronger. This surprise attack happened in the middle of the night,Bobby was outside taking care of something-to do with his salvage yard.- Sam was coming inside and the entire house was dark, he figured Dean must be in bed already. Dean had been waiting for a few minutes after overhearing that Sam was headed inside- a perfect opportunity. Dean started to lurk around in the dark, Sam took half a second to realize that something or someone was watching him,Sam narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out the cause of that feeling. Even though it was unlikely some creature of the night would venture into Bobby Singers place, part of Sam was prepared to take on whatever it might be. Listening for a moment,Sam heard the footsteps getting closer to the living room, he hid against the nearby wall waiting for the perfect moment. When the figure rounded the corner Sam made his move which then started their fight, Sam had gotten better but the other was more skilled. Dean managed to grab Sam by the arms spinning them both around before shoving Sam into kitchen area, they both got a few hits in before Dean finally took Sam to the floor. Sam got the wind knocked out of him as Dean pinned him to floor. 

"Easy tiger."Dean said with a smile

"Dean?"Sam asked as he could finally see his face."You scared the crap out of me."Sam said as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"That's because you weren't expecting it."Dean said."I told ya Sammy,expect the unexpected."Dean said matter of factly.

Then Sam pulled this move on Dean where he flipped their positions and next thing Dean knew the wind was being knocked out of him and he was the one pinned to floor. "Take your own advice."and then it just slipped out."And Sammy's a chubby twelve year olds name. It's Sam." 

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Get off of me Sammy."Dean grumbled as Sam stood up and then pulled Dean to his feet.

The two of them stood there for a few minutes as they calmed down,Sam might've hated when almost everyone else called him 'Sammy' but,there was something about Dean and the way he said it that Sam didn't mind. Maybe it was just because it was coming from Dean-Dean who Sam may or may not have a crush on-or maybe because of the way the nicknames come from Dean so easily and it feels natural between them. Sam couldn't put his finger on it but, he knew one thing for sure. The more time he spent with Dean, the more he wanted to stick with Dean longer. At home they were virtually alone, at Bobby's though, they had each other and not only that they had Bobby. Something about connecting with someone closer to your age made them want to be closer-even though it was always a struggle in this life. 

"Sammy."Dean said as he turned toward Sam.

"Hm?"Sam stopped and stuck his head out of his bedroom door. 

"You did good downstairs."Dean said with a small smile."You're doin' better."

"Thanks."A smile spread across Sam's lips at the compliments. 

Dean nodded and then turned to walk to his room.

"Hey Dean!"Sam called.

"Yeah?"Dean asked as he glanced back toward Sam.

"Night."

"Night Sammy."Dean cracked a smile before disappearing into his room.


	4. Take Some Back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if we took back some of what they took from us?"Dean asked. Sams hazel hues shifted from the fire to Deans face."What do you mean?"

"Dean, what are we doing?"

"Trust me Sammy."

"It's Sa-"

"Sam. I know."Dean glanced toward him with a small smirk.

"Seriously, what are we doing? Aren't we supposed to be back at Bobby's?"

"Would you relax Sam?" Dean didn't even think twice as he grabbed the others hand. 

Sam was quiet then as he stared at their hands,Dean either didn't notice or he pretended not to notice as he pulled Sam along. A few minutes later they came across a small clearing, it looked like somebody had camped out here before. They were just in the woods by Bobby's place,despite being close to a safe haven, it was like a miniature getaway. They had been at Bobby's for two weeks and there had been a conversation three nights ago about camping:

_"Have you ever been camping?"Dean asked._

_"No,have you?"_

_"I wouldn't call it camping, it was a hunt and we happened to stay in a cabin in the woods."Dean shrugged._

_"Do you wanna camp?"Sam asked._

_"It could be fun." Dean shrugged._

And that was the end of that conversation, now, here they were a few feet away from the Singer residents,sleeping bags and pillows in hand.

"Don't we need a tent?"Sam asked as they looked at the small clearing.

"No, i mean, technically yes. But, i kind of thought it'd be cool to sleep under the stars."Dean glanced up.

South Dakota offered a beautiful nighttime sky, the nights that you could see the stars were the best. There were a few other places Dean had been where he had really been able to admire something as simple as the nighttime sky and all the stars in it.Dean came up with a plan to camp out with Sam, he left Bobby a note so he wouldn't worry, it wasn't like they were extremely far away anyways. The only thing he had told Sam was to dress warm and grab the warmest sleeping bag, it left Sam confused, he did however comply. 

"Is this where you ran off to earlier?"Sam asked curiously.

"Mhm,figured we've been training and we could use a break."Dean shrugged as he released Sam's hand.

Rather than mourn the loss of Dean's warm hand in his own, he followed Dean's lead with setting up the sleeping bags, Sam unrolled his on the opposite side of the firepit. They had a sliver of light from the full moon but it was enough. Dean turned on his flashlight before tossing one to Sam,Sam surprised himself by catching it. "Hold it right on the firepit so i can light this."Sam didn't have to be told twice as Dean dug around for his lighter,a few moments later they had a little fire started. Shortly after that the boys had settled down in their sleeping bags,they started to talk about everything and anything, from time to time enjoying the silence and the others company. Being able to connect with someone who understood this life? It was amazing, for the first time ever they didn't feel so alone. Dean told stories about previous hunts and Sam told the handful he had. They fell silent and listened to the nature surrounding them as they both stared at the sky, Dean would poke the fire from time to time to keep it going. 

"What if something comes after us?"Sam asked.

Dean snorted."Do you really think i'd leave the house naked?"

Sam couldn't fight a smile that tugged at his lips and at the exact same time both boys pulled silver blades,Dean being Dean also revealed his gun, he always seemed to carry that thing around. Sam figured it must be a habit,seeing that they both had a weapon or two caused both boys to laugh.

"You're learnin' pretty quick Sammy."Dean teased.

"As quick as i can with the gaps in between courses."Sam mused.

Dean rolled onto his side as he looked at Sam."Honestly, i rather be at Bobby's more lately."

"How come?"Sam asked as he rolled onto his side to meet Deans gaze.

"Other than hunts, i have a feeling that my dad might be seeing someone."Dean's gaze shifted to the fire.

"That's bad?"Sam questioned.

"Yes and no."Dean pursed his lips in thought."He always told me that workin' solo was better, stay unattached because it's easier."Dean shrugged."How can he preach that shit to me and then have somebody in that way?"

"Sounds more like a 'do as i say not as i do.' sort of order."Sam arched a brow.

The stories he heard about John Winchester? The man seemed to slip back into his marine ways anytime a hunt came up or anytime he wanted Dean to train. It was often and he seemed to forget he was Dean's father and not his drill sergeant. 

"That's bullshit."Dean said simply."How does he get away with telling me to cut off all ties when he's out there locking lips with who the hell knows."Dean sighed.

"It almost sounds like you're jealous.."Sam said carefully.

"What? hell no."Dean sat up.

"Not like that."Sam said as he also sat up."I mean, it just sounds like you wanna be able to lock lips with whoever the hell.."Sam trailed off.

Dean was quiet for a while before he shrugged, green hues focused on the flames before him."Maybe. Is that so wrong?"

"No."Sam arched his brow."I like to think it's normal."a pause."I mean, hunters, we're never kids right? So we get robbed of a lot of firsts.."Sam ran his fingers through his hair."First dates, first kiss,first time getting to any of the bases,first heartbreak."Sam shrugged.

"This is true."Dean said slowly as he mulled it over, he hadn't even had his first kiss yet. 

Sam had fallen quiet as he stared at the fire probably thinking about all the first times he had missed,Deans gaze shifted toward Sam as an idea came to him. "What if we took back some of what they took from us?"Dean asked. Sams hazel hues shifted from the fire to Deans face."What do you mean?"   
  
Dean wasn't an idiot, he saw the way Sam acted around him,caught Sam staring at him sometimes. Sam liked him or at least that was Dean's hunch and if the sweaty hand from earlier was anything to go by, he was probably right.   
  
"Some of our firsts."Dean said like it was obvious.   
  
"Y-you mean like a first kiss? "Sam asked a little awkwardly, Dean nodded. "How are we going to do that?" Sam asked. "It's just us?"   
  
Sam thought Dean was straight and it wasn't like Sam was out, not that he hid things well either. Dean sat there for a moment pretending to think.  
  
"We could go looking for some chicks.."a pause."or.." Dean left Sam hanging with that _'or'_ as a mischievous look crossed his face. "Or we could kiss."Dean said nonchalantly. The way Sam got nervous was cute, the slight blush tinting his cheeks was even cuter. Not to mention the way the fire illuminated the others skin, flawless. Sam was beautiful and Dean doubted he knew it. Sam swallowed back some nerves."Us?" he asked so quietly Dean almost missed it. "Us."Dean repeated him. 

"You mean like you and me?"Sam looked anywhere but at Dean.

Dean's only response to that was getting up, walking over to Sam, sitting down beside him and then taking a moment before he spoke, a very small distance between them now. "I mean.."Dean started as he reached up"you"his voice was soft and the touch that followed was just as soft."and"Dean turned Sam's face toward him, finally catching the others gaze."me" Dean continued."We could kiss."A brow arched as Dean searched Sam's adorable baby face. "I want to."Dean whispered. Sam could feel his heart hammering in his chest the moment Dean sat too close to him, he was a little nervous. Dean was handsome with his gorgeous green eyes,surprisingly soft hair and lips just begging to be kissed. "Do you want to?"Dean asked softly. Sam's gaze met Dean's and it only took him a moment to find his voice again."Yes." A smile spread across Deans face then."Then let's take back one of our stolen firsts."Dean whispered.

Dean cupped Sam's cheek causing the other to blush, the glow of the fire illuminated both of the boys, making their features seem very soft. Sam never noticed the little freckles that lightly painted the bridge of Dean's nose and his cheeks,you had to be close to him to see them.They were adorable. A brow arched as Sam glanced toward Dean's lips,Dean was taking in each of Sam's soft features, thumb gently stroking the others smooth cheek. Dean was the first to lean in a little closer, Sam followed suit,they closed their eyes and closed the gap between them. The kiss was gentle and timid, neither of them really sure what to do. After a moment they pulled apart and met one another's gaze, Sam reached up and cupped Dean's cheek, gently pulling the other in for another kiss. Much like the first, this one was gentle and timid,but, as they started to figure out how kissing worked-each kiss would get a little more confident. Dean would deny it later but he was blushing as much as Sam was.

The cool air was warmed by more than just the fire. Breaking the kiss Sam rested his forehead against Dean's, their eyes closed as they enjoyed being intimate with someone. Intimacy wasn't just sex, it was little things like holding someone's hand or a kiss, little things that meant a lot. Little things that reminded you that you're not alone. Dean was the first to open his eyes,a smile tugged at his lips as he studied Sam's face, they were so close and Sam looked so.."beautiful."Dean whispered. Sam's eyes fluttered open as he met Deans gaze."What?"he asked softly. Dean's face turned a light shade of pink-he hadn't meant to say that out loud, deciding he was going to own it he spoke again.

"You're beautiful."Dean said softly as he brushed Sam's hair back.

"I-i'm what?"Sam asked softly as he got shivers from Dean brushing his hair back.

"Beautiful."Dean repeated.

Sam blushed as if he hadn't been blushing before,now Dean could see it. Sam bit his lower lip as he searched Dean's face. "Thank you.."was what he came up with.

"You're welcome."Dean smiled as he laid back on Sam's sleeping bag.

Sam arched a brow as he watched Dean, laying back beside the other,Dean tilted his head as he looked up at the sky. "Pretty isn't it?"he asked. Sam's gaze moved toward the sky as they looked at the stars."Very."Sam replied.

They were quiet for a moment listening to the crackle of the fire as they stared at the stars,A brow arched as Sam felt Dean's hand searching for his, turning his his hand, they interlocked their fingers. If you asked Sam he'd say he wished they could stay here forever,hand in hand, staring at the stars and listening to the fire. They would have to talk about this at some point, what it meant or what it didn't mean,but, for now? For now they were going to lay here and enjoy every second of this. Dean turned his head meeting Sam's gaze,rather than saying anything Dean gently squeezed Sam's hand to which Sam replied with a gentle squeeze of his own letting Dean know he understood. Dean searched Sam's hazel hues and Sam searched Dean's emerald eyes. Dean had never really had a crush on anybody, he's never allowed himself to get close to anyone,but,Sam? Sam somehow slipped in under his radar. Everytime he ran into Sam he felt something he'd never felt before,in addition to feeling understood and seen for the first time ever, Sam made his heart race and Sam made Dean nervous sometimes. It was more than training Sam to be a better hunter in the field, he found something in Sam that he didn't know he needed. 

Neither of them knew how long they laid there staring at one another and neither of them knew who fell asleep first, by the time morning rolled around Sam woke up first to find Dean's arms wrapped around him. Sam didn't dare move, he didn't want to wake Dean, he didn't want Dean to pull away. Dean's embrace made him feel safe and secure, it made him feel at ease, it was a feeling Sam hoped to have all to himself. Things had changed between them, it wasn't forced,it had grown over the time they spent together. They both knew they'd be torn away from one another at any given time and maybe that's why they both stayed out there as long as possible, it wasn't that they had to hide anything, they just wanted to make it last before they had say see you next time. 


	5. I Wanna Stick Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sammy, Sam stay with me, c'mon. You're gonna be fine."Dean wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure more,himself or Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!  
Leave me some love,  
comments & kudos are appreciated!

Everything was a chaotic blur,he was in and out of consciousness as Dean hauled him through Bobby's front door."BOBBY!"Dean yelled. The elder hunter rushed into the room seeing Dean trying to hold up Sam's lanky frame,he was panicked and he was doing his best to keep pressure over Sam's wound."What the hell happened boy?"Bobby asked as he helped Dean get Sam into the living room, he was used to acting fast and helping hunters in critical conditions.

"Sammy, Sam stay with me, c'mon. You're gonna be fine."Dean wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure more,himself or Sam."Dean."Bobby said as he grabbed the first aid. "I dunno Bobby, i was working this case and i didn't even know Sam was there. Shit went south really fast. My Dad's still going after the monster, he told me to get Sam out of there." Bobby immediately got to work on disinfecting the wound and seeing just how bad it was. "You need to pull yourself together boy, get me the that needle there and sanitize it good." Bobby ordered. Dean did as he was told. It wasn't the first time he had seen a bloody hunter, but, it was the first time he had feelings for one. 

Sam and Dean had gotten extremely close when they both ended up at Bobby's, it wasn't on purpose but, it happened. Dean had feelings for Sam and right now? Right now Dean was seeing every one of the moments they had stolen back; the very first time he helped Sam with a weapon, the first time they practiced combat, the hand holding and the stolen kisses. Their camping trip. It was all hitting Dean so fast.   
  


"DEAN!"Bobby shouted. 

"Huh?"Dean snapped back to reality as he looked at Bobby.

"Thread the needle, c'mon boy." 

Dean nodded and jumped into action immediately, soon enough Bobby was stitching Sam up, Dean put a hand on Sam's cheek."Sammy, hey, Sammy, you're gonna be okay."Dean promised. Sam was in and out of it, wincing as Bobby fixed him up. Hazel hues glanced up at Dean as Sam reached for him with one hand."De-"he said weakly. Dean took Sam's hand and squeezed gently."Hiya Sammy, it's okay, you're okay."Dean brushed Sam's bangs off his sweaty forehead with his free hand."You're alright."Dean assured him. "Hur-hurts De." Dean frowned as he watched Bobby for a moment before meeting Sam's eyes."I know, it's okay though.You're okay. Just squeeze my hand if it hurts too much okay?"Dean continued to brush Sam's hair back trying to soothe him as Bobby worked his magic. Sam squeezed his hand hard a few times just as Bobby was finishing up. "Sammy?"Dean asked as concern etched it's way onto his features. "Bobby, we're losin' him."Dean frowned.

Sam's eyes fluttered closed and his hand loosened up on Deans. "Bobby!' "Dean relax." Bobby said as he cleaned around Sam's wound. "Just passed out from the pain."Bobby assured him. Green hues searched the boys face, he brushed his hand over his damp forehead before dropping his fingers to Sam's pulse point. Slowly he relaxed when he felt the steady pulse."He's gonna be okay right?" Bobby glanced up from his handy work and watched Dean for a moment, he could see the concern there but he could also see a little something else there. "He'll recover Dean, he wouldn't have made it if you didn't get him here when you did."

A few hours went by and Dean remained at Sam's side,Bobby had Sam all stitched up and for the most part cleaned up. Sam would need to shower when he woke up. So would Dean given all the blood and dirt and all that shit on him.

Bobby walked into the room just after hanging up his phone."That was your dad." Dean didn't even look up."He told me to tell ya that he took care of the werewolf."Bobby walked over to him. "He also said you should stay a little while." Dean hummed, his gaze stuck on Sam as he watched his chest rise and fall with the breaths he took.  
  
"Dean."Bobby gently nudged him.  
  
"What?"Dean tore his gaze from Sam's chest.  
  
"We should talk about this." Bobby said.  
  
Dean furrowed his brow."About what?"  
  
"You two."Bobby said simply.  
  
Dean furrowed his brow."I dunno what you're talkin about Bobby."  
  
"Oh cut the crap Dean. I see the way you look at him, the way you light up when you both happen to show up here.."Bobby trailed off."Not to mention this."he said gesturing to their current situation. "He's not just your friend is he?" Dean looked toward Sam, avoiding Bobby's gaze. Taking in a deep breath he opted for silence. "Dean."Bobby put a hand on his shoulder."It's your business son, but, if you need me to stick my neck out for ya, ya know i will. I know how your old man can get sometimes."  
  
Dean glanced toward him. "I dunno what we are Bobby."  
  
"Be whatever the two of you are Dean,just, don't be afraid to say something. This life as you know, it doesn't give us much time. You got lucky this time. If you don't tell him,son, you might not get a chance."Bobby squeezed Dean's shoulder before heading upstairs. 

Dean stared at Sam, he reached up to brush some dirt off of Sam's face, a brow arched as he looked the lanky boy over. Dean could have lost Sam, he could have lost the one person in the entire world that he felt closest to. Sam had to know right? He had to know from the kisses and the flirting. Did Dean really want to risk him not knowing if he didn't tell him? Dean gently turned Sam's face toward himself, his brow furrowed as he caressed that baby soft cheek."Sammy, you better wake up."Dean started."I gotta talk to you." Dean whispered. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed by and Dean remained in that seat right beside Sam, he was determined to be right there when Sam woke up. What Dean didn't plan on was falling asleep himself, he ended up hunched over-head on Sams chest as he listened to the sound of his heart beating. It was close to three in the morning when Sam finally came to, he was in pain,Sam shifted a little on the couch as his hazel hues adjusted to the darkened room. Brow furrowing as he tried to remember what had happened, he instantly noticed the stitches, then he noticed the head on his shoulder. For half a second it startled him, he realized it was Dean. Sam gently shook him."De.."Sam said weakly.Nothing. "De.."Sam tried again, he shook Deans shoulder gently."Dean"Sam whispered. It took a gentle smack to the shoulder before Dean sat up right in a slight panic."What?!? What's happening? Sammy?" Sam chuckled and then winced."Fuck."He whispered. "Hey."Dean said softly as he put a hand on Sam's cheek."Careful okay?" Sam nodded."What happened?"Sams voice was weak but in the quiet of the house, Dean heard him perfectly. "Werewolf attack."Dean said as he stroked Sam's cheek."We were luckily working the same case and my dad and I got there just before the wolf slashed you open."Dean glanced toward the stitches."I hauled your ass here as quickly as i could, my dad took care of the wolf and Bobby stitched you right up."Dean explained everything.

"That explains the pain."Sam mumbled."Have you been here the whole time?"

"Course i have." Dean fawned over Sam, he honestly couldn't help it. Sam was okay. He was alive and recovering. "I'd never leave you."

Sam nodded slowly as he leaned into Dean's touches."Don't ever."

"Never ever."Dean promised as he searched those hazel hues."Sammy, i gotta tell you something.."

Sam furrowed his brow as he looked at Dean."What is it?"

"We got lucky tonight. This coulda been worse, i coulda lost you."Dean frowned as he looked Sam over."I don't wanna lose you."

"I don't wanna lose you either."Sam replied as he reached for Dean's hand.

Dean interlocked their fingers as he leaned in closer."I dunno what we are Sammy, but, i, I wanna be with you. Like with you, with you."

"Like a boyfriend?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah."Dean nodded."I wanna be your boyfriend."Dean tilted his head as he looked at Sam.

Sam blushed, just as Dean thought he would. Sam was cute as hell that way. "If you'll have me that is."

Sam Nodded as he searched Dean's eyes."I will. I do .. i mean.." Sam huffed as he tried to get the right words out."I want you to be my boyfriend."

Dean smiled and Sam swore the entire room got brighter. "Well, guess this things official huh?"

Sam nodded.

"As your boyfriend, i feel the need to tell you that you need a shower."Dean teased.

Sam rolled his eyes and smacked Dean's arm."Me? What about you?" he smiled.

\-----------------------------------------------

The next few weeks Sam spent recovering at Bobby's all the while Dean stayed by his side, he refused to leave Sam. Dean was all over the place, he would make Sam food, do his laundry, make sure he had anything he needed and of course he was always checking his stitches. "Dean you don't have to do all of this."Sam fussed as Dean Pushed him to lay back on the bed. "But i want to, relax Sammy, i got you."Dean gave him a smile."Lift your shirt." Sam eyed him."What a gentlemen." Sam teased. Dean rolled his eyes as Sam pulled his shirt up, after a moment of looking him over Dean nodded and grabbed the disinfectant and a napkin, cleaning around the wound carefully.

"Easy."Sam grumbled.

Dean looked up at him."Sorry."he said softly before gently cleaning around the wound.

Sam couldn't keep his eyes off of Dean as the other cleaned his wound."Thank you.."

"For?"Dean asked as he focused.

"This.. being here, helping me, saving my life."Sam shrugged.

Green hues flicked up to meet hazel ones as his movements stilled."Sammy, you don't have to thank me for that."  
  
"Well I am." Sam replied sassily.

Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Seriously though, thank you."Sam rested a hand over Deans.

Dean nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Sam's hand."Course."he whispered. 

"Are we going to talk?"Sam asked curiously.

"About?" 

"Us, dating and all."Sam arched a brow.

"Well, you're my boyfriend and i'm yours. What else do we say?"Dean asked as he got a clean napkin.

"What about when we're apart?"

"Still my boyfriend."Dean said easily without breaking focus. 

"Long distance then?"

"If we have to Sammy."

"But i don't want to."

Green hues glanced toward the others face, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I mean.. i don't want us to have to have to do long distance."Sam clarified.

"Oh."Dean paused.

"Dean,i wanna stick together."

Dean took ahold of Sam's hand and squeezed gently."So do i."

Bobby leaned on the door frame as he observed the two of them."Looks like you boys better work on coming out to your folks then."

Both Sam and Dean looked toward Bobby, a little startled. 

"Assuming neither of you have told them about your.."Bobby looked between them."relationship."he said cooly. "I know your folks, if you two wanna stay together as a hunting pair then you gotta show your folks that you're good together, that you're a good team. Once Mary and John feel like you guys can watch out for one another, they'll probably be more at ease with letting it happen. Better than keeping it underwraps." They shared looks before Bobby left them to talk."Food for thought is all."

Bobby left the boys to figure out what their next move was, no doubt that John and Mary would be coming around to check on their boys very soon. They had to decide how they wanted to go about this. One thing was certain; They wanted to stay together, no matter what. 


	6. I'm Coming Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home isn't always a place,  
sometimes it's a person.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Sam asked as he padded into the little kitchenette of their latest motel.

The boys had decided it would be best to split up once more, just so they could each talk to their parents about their decision to stay together. Which is how Sam ended up in Oregon with Mary and Dean ended up in Missouri with his old man. 

"Sure honey." Mary said as she made them something to eat."What's on your mind?"She asked as she glanced toward her son.

Sam shifted his weight from one foot the other as he leaned against the counter, he wasn't sure what the best way to approach this was. "I uhm, i've kinda gotten close to someone."Sam started. A light blush creeping over cheeks. 

"You mean Dean?"Mary asked.

"Yeah."Sam nodded. 

"Okay."Mary said as she waited for her son to continue.

"And maybe it's crazy but I.."Sam paused as he rubbed his arm a little awkwardly. "I want to- need to be with him."Sam explained. 

"I'm sure you'll see him again soon."Mary shrugged as she finished making their food.

"No, Mom, I need to be with Dean."Sam said as he caught his moms eye."He needs me and I.. I need him too."Sam admitted."I love him."he said without thinking twice.

Mary watched her son as he spoke and she softened a bit. "You love him?"She asked.

Sam nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I love him."He repeated. It came so easily and he hadn't told dean yet.

The realization that he did _love _Dean washed over him and his mother could see that, she couldn't help but smile, putting a hand on his cheek. "So then I guess i should get you back to your man then hm?"She asked as she caressed her son's cheek. Sam leaned into the gentle touch and he knew he was blushing but it didn't matter, Mary understood and though she wasn't a fan of him being out there hunting she knew that with Dean, Sam would be safe. 

"I love you mom."Sam wrapped Mary in a big hug and it was the first time in a long time that they had connected, If his grandfather found out-who knew how he would react and maybe that's why Mary was more accepting. More understanding. If she tried to keep them apart they'd only resent her and find dangerous ways to get together. This was a safer way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That spirit was difficult." John said as they reenter their latest motel room. 

"Yeah."Dean said and he went to open his mouth again only for John to talk over him.

"We better wash up and get some rest before we get onto our next hunt."John grabbed his duffel bag from the bed. "I've got the first shower."

Before John could reach the bathroom Dean spoke up. 

"Dad, I've been trying to talk to you for two weeks."Dean admitted.

John paused and slowly turned around. "What about?" 

Dean inhaled as he figured out how he wanted to tackle this. "I need to go back to Bobby's." It was less about the place and more about the person he often saw there.

"What for?"John asked.

"I need to be there for someone."Dean met John's gaze.

"Well, last i checked Bobby was fine."

"It's not Bobby."Dean said carefully.

John took a moment to figure out who Dean was talking about and then it hit him. "For that Campbell boy?"

Dean did everything he could to keep his dad's gaze and to ignore the slight blush he could feel crawling onto his cheeks."For Sam, yeah."

"Why?"

"Because he needs me." It was a half truth. Dean needed him just as much as Sam needed him.

"You think it's wise for me to leave you two together? I mean are you going to lose focus? That's how people get hurt or worse."John leaned against the doorframe. 

"If you can have some secret girlfriend, i think i can manage a boyfriend."Dean said and part of him prepared to be smacked upside the head for talking to John like that.

John eyed his boy for a moment he pushed off the doorframe then and for a moment Dean thought the smack was coming. "How do you know about that?"John asked.

Dean arched a brow at his father. "Pops, _I was born at night but it wasn't last night_. I've been with you since i was born, i think i can notice a change in behavior." Dean shrugged. 

"Touche."John said thoughtfully. "Let me sleep on it huh?"

Dean nodded. "Yessir."he said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean thought he was going to have to fight John when they were leaving Missouri but what he didn't know was that John had reached out to Mary and they arranged to meet up, She had talked John into the idea, explaining that if they were to keep them apart they would be resented and possibly put their boys in danger, if they had to find other ways to meet. So they packed up their cars and they headed off in the direction of South Dakota, they didn't go to Bobby's but they met up at a motel. Neither of their boys had any idea what was going on. Mary had wanted it to be a surprise for Sam and John- he just said nothing.

The impala came to a stop and John reached over to gently smack Dean's arm."Wake up." Dean jolted up right and rubbed at his eyes."What? What is it?" he grumbled as he looked around-blinking the groggy feeling away. "We're here."John said. 

"Where's here?"Dean mumbled as he stretched out after realizing there wasn't immediate danger.

"South Dakota."John said.

"This isn't bobby's?" Dean said slowly.

"We're not headed to Bobby's."John gave Dean a smile and Dean just gave him a confused look.

"C'mon." John got out of the impala."They should be here soon."

Dean watched him for a moment before getting out of the impala."Who?"he asked.

"You'll see."John said vaguely.

Dean eyed his father for a few minutes before John wrapped an arm around his sons shoulder and pulled him toward the lobby to get a room, on their way back out, John spotted Mary and Sam so he told Dean to go grab the bags and bring them to their room. A distraction that Mary also gave to Sam, they got rooms closeby one another and it wasn't until Dean's second trip from the impala that he saw Sam, dropping the duffel when he saw him. "Sammy!" Dean said. Sam dropped his backpack when he saw Dean. "Dean!" Sam said excitedly. 

It was very much like a cheesy moment from one of those movies where they run up to one another and wrap each other in a huge hug, holding each other tightly and telling the other how much they missed them. That was exactly what these two did. Luckily they weren't standing in the middle of the motel driveway. Dean picked Sam up carefully,despite Sam being the taller of the two of them. Sam clung to him and after a moment of hugging they pulled back and shared a look before kissing, it was a quick peck full of love. 

"I missed you!"They said in unison. 

That was followed up by some soft laughs as they fawned over each other. John and Mary stood back and watched their boys, they were so happy for the first time in a long time. It was nice seeing them be somewhat normal, when hunters never got that. John reached over and held Mary's hand, she interlocked their fingers and they shared a smile. Sam and Dean weren't aware their parents were a couple and in the moment? They didn't see anything other than one another. 


End file.
